


You Were Chosen

by GothRockFairy



Series: Season 14 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda to 13x23, Emotional Castiel, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Pregnant Castiel, Too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothRockFairy/pseuds/GothRockFairy
Summary: Coda to 13x23.When Sam and Jack return home Castiel has discovered he is pregnant with Dean's child. In a desperate attempt to bring Dean home he faces Michael alone, heavily with Child.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not related to the time for us verse at all. Also warning for Mpreg, and slight abuse by Michael/Dean to a pregnant person so if you don't like that don't read.

Jack and Sam managed to find their way home, hours later since Jack couldn’t fly them back to the bunker. When they came through the door Cas stood up fast holding his breath that somehow, someway Dean was home with them. Sam just gave one look at Cas before the angel fell to his knees crying as he replayed those last few moments before losing his beloved. 

“Dean, please don’t go.” Cas was crying while they held each other in a loving embrace. 

“I’ll come back to you Cas, I’m in control of this fight.” Dean traced his cheek before sealing the gap with a kiss. They didn’t even care if Michael was watching. This was goodbye.  
\--  
Jack went to wrap his arms around his adoptive father “Father please…we will bring him home won’t we Sam.”

Sam looked up at the ceiling before speaking “Yeah, yeah we will. Die trying.” Sam walked over to get Castiel back on his feet before the heartbroken angel quickly walked to his and Deans room. The two boys looked at each other knowing to give him space, so they went to the map room to patch each other up.   
\--  
In the silence of their bedroom Castiel wept. He wept for his lost love, he wept because his son lost his grace, that he lost another brother despite Lucifer being evil it was still his own kin. The worst reason he wept was because of the new burden he was carrying alone, yet a blessing. 

His hand went to his flat stomach as he could feel the bright soul and grace of the new life being formed within him. The only consolation prize if he did end up losing Dean forever he would have a piece of him in the form of their child. 

“I will try little one,” Castiel cried, “I will try to bring him home. I will bring your Father home.” He curled up on Dean’s side of the bed inhaling the sweet scent of his hunter before entering a dreamless sleep. 

\--  
Castiel explained the new situation to Sam, Jack, Mary, and Bobby as he knew since the baby was also Nephilim that they didn’t have much time before the birth. They searched high and low for any sort of trace of where Dean could be. They had no clue what they were up against, what power Michael had now that he dwelled within his true vessel. Sam at all wits end quietly snuck away to a church and prayed. 

“Dean, I don’t know if you can hear me. Please fight this. I miss you. Jack misses you, and Cas…he can’t do what he’s doing alone. Please…give me a sign.” Sam sighed and walked out of the church to see what he could only describe as his sign. A newspaper describer utter kaos in Atlantic City. 

\--  
Dean had been gone for a month as they prepared to drive, as for Castiel it looked like Dean had been gone nine months. This baby was going to come soon. As Sam, Jack, and Castiel got out of the car to the seedy place they thought Dean was hiding in Castiel blocked the two other boys. 

“I’m going in to talk to him alone,” Castiel’s voice was gruff but sad at the same time. “You must wait here.”

Jack shook his head, “I’ve already lost one parent please don’t make me lose another, and my sister.”

Castiel pulled him into a hug, “She has her own grace keeping her safe. Jack stay.” Castiel ripped himself away as Jack started to cry while Sam held the young man back so he wouldn’t make any more noise. Castiel held his head up high as he walked into the building. Hiding behind the row of chairs was the body of his beloved.

Michael stood up “You’re an idiot. You’re so blind to think Dean can be saved. He’s in here locked away and he knows about your little bundle of joy. Oh, how he screams to be free. How sorry he is.” Michael laughed.

Cas began to lose his ground as Michael taunted him “Dean. Dean listen to my words. It’s me my love. I’m here to take you home. I want you home. “He got braver and walked right up to Michael cupping the face “Help me raise our daughter, leave all this behind while you still can.” 

Inside his own mind Dean was shaking as he tried to touch Cas face, “Our daughter. Cas forgive me please. I’m trying to fight!” Dean rattled his chains. 

Michael as Dean gave Cas a sweet soft look, as if Dean had won the battle, “That’s it Dean come home with me. “Cas let his guard down almost too much, too soon.

Michael flashed his eyes blue and smirked as he grabbed Cas throat with one hand, “Like I said an idiot! And now I will slowly kill you since you’re nearly human with that parasite draining it all!”

Castiel began to choke with tears streaming down his face, unable to breathe, darkness was slowly closing in just as Sam and Jack barged in. Michael roughly tossed Castiel on the ground as he lay there unconscious. 

“ENOUGH!!!” Dean roared as he broke the chains from inside his mind. “YOU TRIED TO HURT HIM! YOU TRIED TO HURT HER! BE GONE!”

On the outside Michael began to convulse before a bright light reflecting his true face shown as the light went out as quickly as it came. Dean felt his hands, he had his own control. He was back. 

“Dean!” Sam cried as the two other boys were knelt around Castiel. 

Dean fell to his own knees as he crawled over to Castiel, “No! No!” Dean repeated as he gently cradled Castiel to his chest placing his other hand over his large bump. “No Cas please I love you.” Dean sobbed, “I could hear you! I want this with you!” 

Slowly Castiel moved a hand to Dean’s face “Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I wanna say than you to everyone who flooded this coda with support from the moment I posted it. You guys wanted more so I wrote more. This is the conclusion. Warning: Slightly graphic childbirth stuff with hints of lactating.

Getting Dean back to himself was not going to mean everything would be fixed. It was not going to be as simple as that. After the incident with Michael Castiel was very weak, which only made things worse. How was he supposed to survive giving birth to a Nephilim in his current state? Dean knew deep down he had no control over what Michael had done but he felt like he was the one who hurt Cas. His sweet Cas who was carrying their baby. 

Jack was more distant than ever because he wanted his powers back, so he could juice Cas up. With Sam’s permission he embarked on a quest to find a way, any way to get himself powered up. He spent his first birthday in a dirty cold motel room on his laptop all night searching for spells. He would not fail his family again.   
\--  
Dean slowly walked into their bedroom to find Castiel asleep propped against the pillows and blankets with one hand over his belly. Dean gently cleared his throat which seemed to have woken him up. “I brought you some tea. Mom said it would make you feel better.” Dean had his eyes locked on the floor. 

Castiel just nodded taking the tea from Dean’s hand. His eyes were bleak, his face was slightly gray, almost a shadow of who he was. The two hadn’t really talked since the long car ride home from Atlantic City. Cas needed this to stop or he really was going to die. “I’m not mad at you Dean. I knew you were trapped. You saved us, please you have to see that.” He reached for Dean, who just looked away.

“I watched him try to kill you. I saw your eyes start to fade, I saw your tears just fall to the ground. It was the pure thought of burying you or burning you again, but to bury our…” Dean broke down “Oh Cas please forgive me!”

Castiel with all the energy he had pulled his broken hunter into his arms kissing his tears away. “I told you Dean. I forgive you. I love you. I don’t want this quietness between us to go on any longer do you understand me?”

Dean nodded kissing his angels knuckles “Yes I understand.” He kissed them again and then pressed kisses to the belly. 

Castiel finally smiled for the first time in a month and the bright lovely tan color began to return to his cheeks, “Then as you guys say kiss and make up?”

Dean chuckled sealing his lips against Cas pouring all his love and devotion into it. Their tongues danced between each little moan and cry of happiness. Once they made up the two rested their heads together. “She is happy when we are together” Castiel let out a beautiful laugh as he brought his own hands to his belly as Dean placed his hands over Castiel’s feeling their miracle move and bonk around inside. 

\--  
Jack emerged through the doors of the bunker revealing his glorious wings. “I have full power! I did it all by myself I can heal Father!” He ran into Dean and Castiel’s room where his parents looked at him. Jack placed his hand against Castiel’s head as his eyes glowed the familiar gold tint. Castiel’s eyes glowed light blue as his own wings reflected against the light. “Is it better Father?” Jack hoped.

Castiel hugged him close kissing his cheek, “Yes. I feel much stronger. Thank you.” 

Dean sighed in relief “Thank you Jack. Usually I would ask how but I’m just going to assume you didn’t do anything stupid so thank you.” Dean shook Jack’s hand and pulled him in for a hug as well.   
\--  
Things with Cas were on the right track, Dean was that parent to be bringing home lots of adorable clothes ,and set up the crib and rocking chair and he would never forget the look on Cas face when he saw the gifts. The nightmares were still apparent as Dean would dream about saying yes all over again and it ending in disaster. Cas was always there to hold, to comfort his beloved. To let him sing to their baby to make him feel better. To remind Dean he was home with him again, and that their precious gift would be coming. 

\--  
“Push Cas!” Dean encouraged his lover as he sat to one side holding Cas hand, he had been in labor for hours and was finally about to deliver her. “Good job, so good baby” Dean gave him a quick drink of water while Mary was keeping an eye on Cas lower half. Before she hunted she wanted to be a midwife and she attended many classes and births, so she was the perfect nurse.

Mary smiled at the two men “Wonderful job, go again Cas this should do it.” She double checked she had her equipment as close as possible. 

Castiel nodded as he leaned against Dean for comfort and also strength as he screamed pushing the small baby out into the world as he retracted against the bed. The baby girl began testing out her new lungs as some of the glasses in the room shattered. Mary chuckled as she worked quickly to suction the rest of her airways and clean her off. “It’s a beautiful girl.” Mary whispered loud enough so Cas could hear. 

“Dean I can hear her. I hear our little girl.” Castiel slowly sat up more wiping his eyes as Dean embraced him in a gentle hug, then got the honor of cutting her cord. Mary placed the whimpering infant on Cas chest for skin to skin contact as she blinked her little eyes. “I know it was a lot for you too huh little one?” Castiel talked to her as he let her wrap her hand around his long finger. 

Dean was all water works as he thanked his mom and then kissed Cas on the lips, cheeks, and everywhere. “She is perfection Cas. I’ve never seen something so precious.” Dean kissed their newborns head. “I guess this little lady needs a name.” Dean combed some of the damp hair out of Cas face. 

“Gabriele. For my brother if it’s alright with you? Gabriele Winchester.” Castiel traced her little chubby cheek which got a smile out of the little girl. 

Dean thought about it for a moment, “I could call her Gabby. It fits. Little Gabriele Winchester.” Dean rested his head against Castiel’s. “This is why.”

Castiel looked at him. “Why what love?” Castiel adjusted the baby so she could get her first proper meal in. 

Dean glanced down at his daughter and then back at Cas before kissing him again, “This. I was chosen for this.”

Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek. “You were Chosen for us Dean. We love you.”

The little family snuggled under the blankets and soon Dean had his arms full of his sleeping love and his baby girl. Dean had beat the odds. The storms weren’t over but now he had double the sunshine to conquer them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leave a comment!! I spelled the baby's name without two L's because i literally wanted it to be Gabriel just more feminine.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt a cliffhanger was necessary, so I will continue this if i get enough responses :)


End file.
